Cell sites that comprise cell towers have many components suitable for wireless communication. These components comprise routers, radio heads, antennas, and other components. Cell towers may have equipment suitable for implementing one or more wireless communication protocols including a code division multiple access (CDMA) wireless communication protocol, a global system for mobile communication (GSM) wireless communication protocol, a long term evolution (LTE) wireless communication protocol, a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) wireless communication protocol, and another protocol. Off-site monitoring, for example by a network operations center (NOC) or network management center, may monitor cell-sites and each of the components that function at the cell-sites.